


Nightfall: Soul Ajar

by tokii



Series: 壊れた方 [20]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 01:03:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21437632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokii/pseuds/tokii
Summary: A Poem: Following the events of NightfallTag: (Refer to Nightfall)
Series: 壊れた方 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542805





	Nightfall: Soul Ajar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sophisthoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophisthoe/gifts).

Nightfall: Soul Ajar

A sigh escapes from parted lips, nose twitched by sorrow flowing

her narrow thumb pressed to his taught chest, palm spread as a seal

a dam for the agony leaking, a stemming of the trauma profuse

the barrier futile, the heart-leak enduring

she searches the eyes now darkening, luster dimming

the loosening of something once barred behind staunch pupils

the fragile window, the unclasped latch

the soul – of the one whom she loves

moonlight casts a pale glow, illuminating

blood-veined pools set upon ashen cheeks

and rooted in the deep

the swirling haunts of memory

his eyes but the window

soul left bleeding through the glass ajar


End file.
